Complications
by animelover276
Summary: Rose is now a human, living happily with the one she loves, until her father, King of the Mermaids, wants her to come back. Now the former princess must convince her father and save her friends, Blaine, and the child she now carries. Sequel to Rose's Mermaid Story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys. This is the sequel you all have been waiting for. I know that the prequel was short and kinda rushed, but I wanted to end that story as fast as possible so I could start this sequel. So, enjoy the chapter.**

It was the springtime at Tokyo High School. It was a few days before graduation and the students were getting excited. Walking down the hall were the brothers, Hikaru and Daiku, on their way to join their friends and girlfriends in the courtyard so they could discuss what they were going to do after high school. "Man I can't believe it's graduation." Daiku said as he placed his hands behind his head. "Time sure flies."

"You're right." Hikaru replied. "I also can't believe it's been a year since Rose turned human."

"Oh yeah." Daiku looked up. "I almost forgot about that. Wasn't she a mermaid at first?"

"You mean Princess of the Mermaids."

The two turned around and saw their friend, Amira. She wrapped her arms around Hikaru and kissed his cheek. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"Well." Amira said as she let go of her boyfriend. "Blaine is helping the student council with something, and Minami and Rose are decorating the gym. Why are you guys talking about Rose anyway?"

"Just bringing up memories." Daiku said. Amira looked at the ground. "I can't believe it's been a year." She said. "And now, she gets to enjoy human life instead of living royalty."

"Remember, she gave up her post to be with Blaine." Hikaru said. Amira stuffed her fingers in his back pockets. "So when are we gonna tell everyone the news?"

"Oh yeah." Daiku said. "I keep forgetting that after graduation you guys are-" The couple shushed him. "Sorry."

"Come on." Amira removed her fingers. "Let's meet up with the others." The trio walked down the hallway to the gymnasium, talking and laughing.

* * *

The seniors threw their hats in the air and cheered in happiness. They were finished with high school and they were talking with each other about what they were going to do. A white-haired senior girl tried to find her friends and boyfriend in the crowd until someone covered her eyes from behind. "Looking for me?" He asked. The girl removed his hands, and turned around to see her boyfriend, Blaine. "Everyone is over there." he said before he grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Rose."

The two raced over to where they saw Amira, Hikaru, Daiku, and Blaine's cousin, Minami. "Everyone, Hikaru and I have some important news." Amira said to them while holding Hikaru's hand. "You're pregnant with Hikaru's kid?" Minami suggested.

"No!" The rest shouted at her. Amira took a breath. "We're engaged." She said happily.

"Oh my God!" Rose squealed with joy. "Congrats to both of you!" She hugged Amira and Blaine patted Hikaru on the back. "You finally had the courage huh." He said with no surprise." Hikaru nodded with a small blush.

As the group exited the school, they saw a familiar black car pull up in front of them. "Isn't that-" Minami said as the door opened and a woman stepped out. Blaine's eyes widened as he pulled Rose behind him. "Mom!?" The woman gave him a calm smile while he still gave the glare. "Why would you give me that look?" She asked.

"Uh you tried to kill Rose last year." Blaine replied while looking away. Rose tried to keep out of sight, but Blaine's mother immediately spotted her. "I'm sorry for what's happened." She said. "Will you please forgive me?"

"Why should we?" Minami snapped while raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Auntie but I don't think we can." Blaine's mother turned her back on them. "That's fine." She said. "Why would I think that you would?" She stepped back in the car, and drove away. "I thought your parents were arrested." Amira said.

"They were." Blaine replied. "What the hell are they doing roaming free?" Daiku shrugged.

* * *

That night, the gang were at a club one of Minami's friends owned. Most of the graduates were hanging out there. Blaine sat at the bar, staring at his glass of tea. Behind him, Hikaru was kicking everyone else's asses in a game of pool and Daiku was kicking ass at poker.

"You okay?"

Blaine turned beside him and saw Rose looking at him with a worried expression. He gave her a calm smile. "I'm fine." He said. "Just thinking abut what Mom said." Rose hugged him. "It'll be fine." She reassured. Blaine nodded.

The two said good-bye to their friends and Blaine drove them home. Rose stared out of the window, looking at all of the cars going by and lights flashing. Her eyes flashed as she turned towards Blaine, getting this weird feeling in her gut. She turned back to the window. _Stop it, Rose_. She thought to herself. _You can't be affected by that weird feeling all mermaids have when they reach eighteen_.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Rose turned to her boyfriend. "I'm fine." She replied shakily. "Just a bit tired."

Blaine parked the car in the driveway and helped Rose out of the car. The two moved out of the house that was close to the beach and moved more into the interior of their neighborhood. The girl followed him into the living room and she sat on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked as he sat next to her. Rose looked up at him, and slowly kissed him. As she did so, she pushed him gently on the couch.

"Rose I-" She sets a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Let me." She whispers in his ear before kissing him again. His jacket fell to the floor and she was tending to his tie and shirt. "Rose what's gotten into you?" He asked before another kiss. He sat up and pinned her to the couch. "What happened?"

One look at her flustered face told him what she wanted. _Isn't this a bit rushed?_ He thought to himself as the girl under him tried to have control again. He pinned her wrists above her head and she stared at him with black eyes. "Please?" She pleaded. Blaine shook his head. "Not now." He said. "I just want to know what happened to you."

Rose said nothing but stare at him, with her eyes full of lust.

**Me: So what did you guys think of that as a first chapter. Review below and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: So what do you guys think happened to Rose? Read and you'll find out.**

That night, Blaine didn't get a wink of sleep. He spent the entire evening, laying awake in his room, listening to Rose pleasure herself. He stared at the ceiling, listening to her moans. He tried to plug his ears, but for whatever reason, he can still hear her.

The next day, he left Rose at home, hoping that everyone in the neighborhood couldn't hear her. He walked down the street until someone pulled him an alleyway. "What the- Grace!" He was shocked that a mermaid had come to him all the way from the sea. "How's Rose?" She asked.

"Well uh." He scratched his head. "Last night, she tried to rape me, and a lot of shit happened." Grace leaned on the wall. "I think I know what's up."

"What?" Grace turned to him, her arms folded across her chest. "Have you heard that legend about when the time came, a vampire needed to seek out its mate? Well it's the same for us mermaids when we reach eighteen. Did you see her eyes turn black?" Blaine thought about that night until he nodded. "And when we were driving home, I notice her staring at me with the same eyes."

"Was she blushing?" The male nodded again. Grace sighed. "Well you know the rest." Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "You mean I have to-" Grace nodded before she whispered "Make her yours."

"The hell!? But isn't that a bit rushed!?"

"You can't do anything to stop it." Grace said. "You have no choice. Sorry Blaine, but if you don't then she'll stay like that." She shrugged. "Sorry, but I also came to give you a warning." She leaned in closer. "The King found out about Rose turning human last year. He's been thinking of a way to get her back, and it may be brutal."

"Grace."

The two turned around, only to see another teen. "Just a minute, Michael." The teen nodded. "I gotta go." Grace said as she stepped back. "Just be careful. The King might send a tsunami through here or something crazy like that." Blaine nodded as the two walked away.

* * *

The sun started to set, and Blaine was trying to figure out how this would work. Before he knew it, images of a nude Rose filled his mind, and his face went red. "Damn you Grace." He moaned as he felt his cock go hard.

He turned to the stairs, then to his hand. A smirk appeared on his face. "Now that I think about it, this has been on my mind for a while, but I wasn't sure if Rose wanted it." He turned back to the stairs. "But now that she does."

He made his way up the steps to Rose's room, where he heard her moaning in pleasure. Slowly, he opened the door, and the girl on the bed turned in his direction. "Blaine." She managed to say before he closed the door behind him. "I know what's going on."

He sat on the edge of the bed and started to unzip his pants. "Meaning I know the situation you're in." Rose sat up, curiously watching to see what he was doing. As soon as she saw his cock spring out of its cage, she dove for it, but he stopped her. She started to whine. "Now now be patient." He teased. "You can have it soon enough."

The girl whined again as she was pinned to the bed with her wrists above her head. She found herself handcuffed to the headboard, and Blaine now noticed that she was wearing an oh so sexy maid outfit**(Why didn't I use this for my other lemons!?)**. "Now Rosy-chan." He started. "You are only to call me _Master_, understand?"

"But Blaine-" She was cut off as the male bite on her neck. "What did I say? Do you want punishment?" Rose shook her head no. Blaine gave a smirk as his hands traveled down her body to that little wet spot all girls have. "No panties? You must be desperate."

"Well I knew you would pull them off eventually so why wear some?" As soon as he pressed a finger against her core, she moaned. Blaine was annoyed at the outfit covering what was underneath. He removed that finger and she whined. "Why did you stop?" She rose from the bed and he hugged her. Unknown to her, he was planning to take off that little getup she had on. "Now Rosy-chan, why would you keep all of this skin from me?"

"Wha?" He unzipped the dress and threw it to the floor, leaving her naked in his arms. "No bra either?" Rose grabbed his cock, making him grunt. "I want it." She demanded before ripping off his shirt. He shrugged and shook his head. "But Blaine." She moved her face closer to his, and kissed him lightly. "Let me taste you."

"You like salty things? And it's _Master_."

"I lived in the ocean all my life, why wouldn't I?" Blaine noticed the handcuffs dangling from her wrists. Guess he can't underestimate a girl wanting sex. She pushed him on the bed and stared at his body closely. Before Blaine could make a move, Rose kissed him immediately, pinning his wrists to the bed so he couldn't stop her. Her eyes trailed down to the twitching cock, waiting for her touch.

Blaine sat and waited for her to continue.

Rose stared at his cock for what seems like years, the moon shining over the earth like a crystal-like diamond. Finally, she lowered her head, and started to suck like an infant. The male threw his head back as he grabbed his lover's hair, and pulled her closer. "Rose. . I-I'm gonna-" He tried to pull her head back, but she slapped his hands away. When he came in her mouth, she was shocked of how much he was saving for her.

Blaine fell back on the bed, panting and gasping, then realized that they weren't done. Rose fell on the bed as well, opening her legs. "I need you inside me." She begged. "Please?" He got on top of her and positioned himself. "I'll try not to make this hurt, okay?"

"Do you think I care?"

She has a point. Blaine thought to himself and shrugged. "If you insist." He lightly slammed into her, breaking her barrier immediately. Rose let out a small squeak of pain before she grabbed his hair. "You can keep going." She managed to let out.

* * *

The next morning, the white-haired girl slowly opened her eyes to a white ceiling. Sunlight poured through the window as she saw that it was almost 11:00. She heard a groan as Blaine stirred out of sleep beside her. "Hey." He said with a smile. Rose smiled back until she remembered what happened the night before. She sat up with a shocked face. "Oh my God, Blaine." The male knew what was up. "I know."

"You me- we did-" She placed her hands on each side of her head. "Oh my God." She looked down, now noticing that she was completely naked, which confirmed her guess on what happened. Given that confirmation, she knew that Blaine was naked as well. "Did we really?" She asked. Blaine nodded, and she moaned. "Damn you, Mermaid instincts!"

"Don't blame yourself alright?" He asked. "I actually wanted it, but I was kinda scared to make the first move." Rose turned to him. "You. . . . liked it?"

"Did you?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. Rose turned back to the bed sheets and slightly nodded. Blaine hugged her from behind. "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. Don't forget that."

**Me: Did you guys read the summary? I told you that she would be pregnant through the entire story(Well most of it). I wasn't gonna have her masturbate through three chapters(That would be a long time) and finally have Blaine fuck the hell out of her. So anyway review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Me: Well that was a fun night wasn't it?(Well for me that is)**

Since that night, the two have been craving each other's touch nonstop, finding new ways to pleasure themselves. The only problem was the part-time jobs the two had over Senior year, which were in different places. During the four hours at work, the two missed each other dearly.

"Going home, Rose?" The girl turned around to Amira and nodded. "By the way, when's your wedding?"

"In a week or two." Amira replied. "You and Blaine better be there."

"We will." Rose waved to her before walking out of the door.

* * *

On the way home, Rose was dragged into an alleyway by someone. She was about to scream until a hand was slapped over her mouth and a voice saying "It's only me."

Her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. She turned around and saw a teen who looked about her age with black hair and blue eyes. "Dylan?"

"The one and only." He smiled. "Anyway, your father wants you to come home." Rose stared at the ground. She kind of regretted leaving her place as princess, but she was happier with her lover. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be happy.

"I'm not going home."

"But Rose-"

"I mean it Dylan!" The teen wrapped his arms around her. "For me?"

Rose then remembered that this was Dylan they were talking about. She would go home, that is, if she still loved him. "Don't you love me?"

"No I don't." She pushed him away, leaving Dylan shocked. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry." Rose replied. "But I love someone else now." Dylan was taken back by what she said. He can't believe that she loved someone else. In fact, he _did__n't_ believe she did. He thought that she was just giving that excuse so she could stay a human. Rose started to walk away until he grabbed her wrist. "I know you're lying." He said to her. "You do love me; You just won't admit it."

The girl pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry. There's somewhere I have to be." She walked away, leaving the male. "Stop lying to me." He pleaded. "I know you love me. Why won't you say it?"

* * *

It was sunset when Rose returned home. She walked into the living room, where her lover was waiting for her. "What took you?" He asked while raising an eyebrow with his eyes closed.

"I got a bit held up." Rose set her bag in a chair and sat beside him on the couch. He sighed as he crossed his arms. "Your punishment for being late," He pointed to the bulge in his pants. "You're not getting any of _this_ tonight."

"What!?" Rose whined. "But why!?"

"If you weren't late, I would give it to you." The girl wrapped her arms around him. "Not even a taste?" Blaine stood up, and her arms slipped off. "If you're not upstairs in five minutes, I'll fix the problem myself."

Rose smirked as he walked to their bedroom. Five seconds later, she stripped to nothing but bra and panties, threw her clothes on the couch, and darted after him.

She had two minutes to walk in that room or it would be the worst night of her life. No pleasure from her beloved? What's more worse than that!? The only thought that crossed her mind was giving him the blowjob of a lifetime. Not only that, but she wanted him _desperately_.

One minute. She might as well not make him wait.

The white-haired girl slowly opened the door, and saw Blaine, laying flat on his back, staring out of the window, the bulge in his pants stayed. "You're not late." She closed the door behind her and approached the bed. "Will I still have that treat?" She climbed on top of him and kissed him gently.

"Go ahead. Have as much as you want."

Rose slightly smiled as her hands crept to the waistband of his pants, and pulled them to his knees. She stared curiously at his boxers and saw something move frantically. "Are you stopping?"

Rose shook her head before slowly tracing a finger around what was moving. Blaine gripped the sheets with gritted teeth as he threw his head back. A gasp escaped from his lips when he felt his hardened member spring free. "My my." Rose commented with a smirk. "You've gotten bigger haven't you."

"Shut up and do your thing."

Rose nodded before placing his cock between her fingers and rubbed it gently. She moved her hand up and down, back and forth. By now, Blaine thought that he was gonna go insane. How did she get so good? It just wanted to make him rip off what she had on and fuck her senseless.

But she wasn't done with him yet. She let go, and gave the head a light kiss, making her lover shudder. Oh he was loving this. She knew it. "And this is just the beginning." She muttered to him. "I'm just getting started."

She gave his member a long, slow lick before putting half of it in her mouth. As she sucked, she swirled her tongue around the head. Now Blaine _really_ wanted to fuck her senseless. He can't even think straight. The more she stroked and sucked, the closer he was to his limit, but he tried to hold in as much as he can. Rose looked up. "Let it go." She said. "It's alright."

She started to suck harder and stroke faster, making Blaine keep throwing his head back and pant nonstop. With one grunt, he released his load into her mouth. She pulled back, cum shooting upwards and landing on the bed. Blaine tried to catch his breath, but that seemed pretty difficult after releasing God knows how much.

"You like it?"

Rose crawled on top of him and kissed him again. "You're not getting away with that so easily." He flipped them over, so that he was on top. The girl's bra was thrown to the floor and a finger snuck in her panties and dipped between her folds. "No fair."

"Sorry but that's how it works." The panties were gone in no time flat, and suddenly, Blaine had an idea. He turned to the glass of ice which was on the nightstand beside the bed**(What a coincidence)**. "What are you thinking?" The girl below him asked.

"Something desirable." He picked up an ice cube and smirked at her. The girl opened her legs and stared at him with pleading eyes. She was just _dying_ to be touched. "I'll get to that later." Blaine told her as he narrowed her legs a bit.

Rose gasped when she felt something small and cold on her left nipple. The ice was just making things more intense as water ran down her stomach and on the bed sheets.

The ice was now pressed against her entrance, and Rose has had enough. If she wasn't tied to the headboard, she would have tackled him to the floor and fix his sex crave herself. "Hurry up." She quietly moaned. "Please I need it."

With the ice melted in his hand, Blaine had nothing else to play with her except himself. He stuck his tongue out at her and smirked. He spread her legs wide, and stuck his tongue inside of her. It took the girl ten seconds to realize that it was his tongue instead of what she was wanting. "I mean it." She muttered. "Stop teasing me."

Blaine looked up at her with an _are you fucking kidding me?_ face. He hasn't even gotten his treat yet. Out of all the food in the house, _she_ was the only one who actually tasted good.

After what seemed like years or probably more than that, Rose finally came, giving Blaine what he wanted. "Please." The male got hard just looking at her bound like a helpless servant. But she was his servant, and servants always do what their masters tell them.

"Master."

Oh now he really got hard. She was actually thinking she was a servant and her lover was the master of the house. Blaine gave a smile to the girl underneath him and nodded, meaning she earned what she wanted. "Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up then."

Blaine lined himself up at her entrance and let himself be engulfed in her warmness.

* * *

Moonlight bathed the room as the male watched his lover sleep peacefully beside him. He poked her cheek, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey." She muttered. "Thanks for the treat."

"Thank _you_ for the treat." Blaine replied back to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you still mad?"

"After giving me that blowjob? Uh no." The girl giggled before slowly falling asleep in his arms. Blaine smiled before setting her beside him and falling asleep, not noticing the certain someone watching from the window. "How dare her take advantage of my sweet Rose like that!?" He growled through gritted teeth. "Wait until the King hears about this."

He jumped down and made his way back to the beach.

**Me: Oh damn it he's gonna tell the King. Won't that be fun. So anyway until next time, this is animelover276 signing out.**


End file.
